


❉ 139 Dreams (Himchan Kim) Natural

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [44]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You’re not sure why it happened, but you woke up early that morning having to rush to the bathroom. Your stomach was upset and had no issue letting you know by giving you violent diarrhea and eventually forcing you to throw up. Had you eaten something bad? Had the flu decided to pay you a visit? You didn’t have a clue. All you knew was that whatever it was, it had hit you like a ten-ton truck.
Relationships: Kim Himchan/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Himchan Kim) Natural

  * **Genre** : Fluff, AU ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,658 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Himchan ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, B.A.P ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You’re not sure why it happened, but you woke up early that morning having to rush to the bathroom. Your stomach was upset and had no issue letting you know by giving you violent diarrhea and eventually forcing you to throw up. Had you eaten something bad? Had the flu decided to pay you a visit? You didn’t have a clue. All you knew was that whatever it was, it had hit you like a ten-ton truck.

You did your best to fight it, trying to get some more sleep, but it wouldn’t be forgotten so easily. Your legs started to cramp, throbbing just enough to let you experience discomfort. It crawled up to your hips and you quickly realized that sleep would be nearly impossible. You tried listening to music, watching videos on YouTube, even browsing Tumblr, but none of it helped to ease you into dreamland.

You tossed and turned, catching five minutes of sleep at a time before having to rush back to the bathroom. As the hours ticked by, you started to feel more and more sick to your stomach until you were spewing violently into the trashcan.

Now, you prided yourself on your iron stomach and immune system, and you could only recall one memory of you throwing up in the past and that was brought on by a bad panic attack before you were out on the right medication for it. It was such a rare occurrence that it seemed almost dooming that you were throwing up now. We’re you really that sick? Was this the end?

You forced yourself to the kitchen to get a Pepsi, hoping that it would help settle your stomach, even just a little. On your way back to your room, however, your legs started to wobble and the room began to spin – it wasn’t long before you hit the ground, the soda spilling onto the tile of the kitchen.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Himchan pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, sitting in his car for a moment to scan the area. It was raining outside, the air chilly as summer slowly transformed into fall.

He glanced at his phone, re-reading the text message from Junhong for the hundredth time. He was a perfectionist and every move he made was calculated, well thought out.

The message read: ‘Hyung, the mark is apartment 350 in the southwest building. I’ve scouted this place for months, and the owner always leaves the apartment at noon to visit the cat cafe, staying there for exactly two hours before returning home.’

He glanced at his watch. The time was twelve-thirty. His eyes scanned the parking lot once more, making sure it was empty before exiting the car. The rain gently bounced off his leather trench coat, the sound helping his mind to stay in a relaxed state.

He had done this a thousand times over, but there was always room for mistakes. He knew that well and made sure to remind himself of that. He ran for the stairwell, shaking out his coat once he was under the roof.

These apartments were fairly open, allowing anyone to come up without rhyme or reason. That made his job much easier, as did the fact that apartment 350 was located in the back corner. He remained hyper-aware of his surroundings as he approached the door, raising a fist to knock. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Junhong’s Intel, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. Spending twenty years behind bars for various robberies across the country was not something he was interested in.

He knocked again, ears listening for any sign of movement. When he picked up none, he pulled out a small black case the size of his hand, flipping it open to reveal several lock picking tools. It took him only a minute to twist the lock.

All the members of his crew had been trained to pick locks, it came with the territory, but Himchan was by far the fastest and most talented in that area.

His hand wrapped around the doorknob, twisting it until it clicked. As he slid the door open, he froze at what he found inside.

You were still sprawled across the floor, half your body on the cold tile of the kitchen while the other half rested on the tan carpet. What little bit of soda that hadn’t been soaked up by your clothes had made it halfway across the kitchen floor.

Himchan knew he should turn around and leave, but he had always been the more caring of his crew. It was his biggest weakness, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave you like that. He quickly shut and locked the door before approaching you, his gloved fingers pressing against your wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt your pulse.

Your face was flushed and you were breathing heavy, groaning softly every once in a while. He didn’t even have to touch your skin with his own to feel how heated your body was. Should he call an ambulance and then leave? What if you died in the time it took for the ambulance to get there? There was also the chance that they would find him suspicious and take him in for questioning.

 _‘No,’_ he shook his head, _‘Out of the question.’_

Gently rolling you onto your back, he slid his arms under your body and picked you up, heading down the hall. All of the doors were open, so it was easy for him to find your bedroom. He set you down on the bed and sighed, knowing he couldn’t leave you in your sticky, wet clothes. Chances are you would only get sicker.

Himchan felt uncomfortable undressing you, but he was professional about it, keeping his mind on the task at hand. Your underwear was dry, which he was thankful for, but his eyes did take in your beautiful skin, not covered by a bra. He was gentle ad he dressed you, taking his time so as not to disturb your rest.

Once you were tucked under the covers he headed into the kitchen to get a damp towel to rest on your forehead before he started to clean up the spilled soda. Taking care of others had always been ad natural to him as breathing and, despite being a well-known thief, he did care about the well being of others.

Once the kitchen was clean, he rifled through the fridge to make some chicken and rice. While the chicken was boiling, his phone vibrated in his pocket. The name ‘Yongguk’ flashed across the screen.

“Yeah?”

“Did it go South?’ Yongguk questioned.

Himchan glanced at his watch. He had been at the apartment for an hour now, no wonder the boss was worried. “I ran into something… unexpected.”

“Do you need backup?”

“No, I can handle it. I’ll return soon.”

“Be safe, Himchan.”

The line went dead and he hung his head, staring at the boiling water in the pot. How long did he intend to stay? He doubted you would be very welcoming if you found a strange man in your apartment. He decided he would wait for the food to finish cooking before leaving.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

The smell of food drifted to your nose, luring you from your sleep. Your eyes fluttered open, stomach grumbling painfully. How could you feel so sick to your stomach but so hungry at the same time? You didn’t understand it, but it was miserable. Your entire body ached, from your toes all the way to your throbbing skull.

The red numbers on the clock read ten past three in the afternoon. What time was it when you were last awake? You couldn’t recall, your mind hazy. You slowly swung your legs over the side of the bed, pulling yourself to your feet. Your legs were still a bit wobbly and weak, but you felt stable enough to make it to the kitchen.

You clutched onto the wall for support, slowly inching towards the kitchen. The smell of boiled chicken got stronger, making your stomach do flips. You felt like you were starving, but at the same time, you were scared to eat anything.

Rounding the corner, you paused, rubbing at your eyes. Were you hallucinating now? A man stood in front of the stove, covered in black from head to toe. You could tell his body was toned through the tight sweater and jeans that hugged his body. If your face wasn’t already flushed from illness, you’d be blushing.

“Am I dead?” You suddenly asked, feeling your head swim as he spun around quickly.

Himchan mentally cursed, running over the various ways this scenario could pan out. His eyes scanned your red face, realizing that you were still very much sick. “You shouldn’t be out of bed,” he scolded, keeping his cool. If he acted like he belonged there, hopefully, you wouldn’t question it.

“I’m miserable,” you whined, lips tugging down. Why did that sad look tug at his heartstrings?

“I know,” he responded softly, cautiously approaching you. “It’ll pass, but you need to rest.”

You closed the distance, resting your head on his chest. His body tensed up at the contact, but you didn’t notice. “You’re warm,” you mumbled into the fabric.

He gently picked you up, carrying you back to your room and tucking you under the comforter.

“Are you my guardian angel?” You muttered, struggling to keep your eyes open.

Despite himself, Himchan smiled softly before pressing his lips to your warm forehead. “Yeah… I’m your guardian angel.”

“You’re really cute,” your voice was barely audible as you drifted off.

Himchan chuckled softly, sending Yongguk a quick text, _‘I won’t be returning tonight. Don’t worry, everything is under control.’_

As bad as Yongguk wanted to send one of the other members to check on him, he trusted Himchan and, deep down, his instincts told him that the male was not in any danger.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
